Anything For You
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: Padme is missing Anakin. What she seemed to have forgotten was that he would do anything to see her.. Anything. One-shot.


Padme` let out a sigh as she brushed her curly locks, staring into her own chocolate brown eyes as the mirror shone back her saddened reflection.

"Something troubles you, my lady?"

Padme` turned to her newest handmaiden, Me`gs. Me`gs and 2 others were recruited a while ago and where now on their first day with Padme`, even though they were still in training. Padme`'s other handmaidens were still around to do their job, but they made sure that they gave the new recruits a chance to do their duty.

"I'm fine." she replied. Me`gs hesitated at first before she gave a small nod and returned to unfolding Padme`s bed. Padme` was finally back on Coruscant after spending nearly 8 months on Naboo. The first thing she did in her return was discretely try to gain knowledge on her husband's where about. To her dismay, she found no recent news on his activity. She knew she could ask the Jedi Council but that would rise suspicions and they might not even answer her question. It was too big of a risk.

The only thing she had heard of him was whispering that her Anakin, his padawan Ahsoka Tano and Anakin's former master, Obi-Wan had been killed. Her heart jolted at the thought of her dear friends Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, but mostly importantly the love of her life, Anakin, dead. Padme` was sure that if he ever died in action, her heart, possibly even her life, would go with.

A life without Anakin was no life at all.

_No_, She thought sternly. _I will _not _allow myself to think such things. He's alive. I know it._

She set down her hairbrush upon the vanity before her and stood. She absently brushed off her silver blue nightgown and re-adjusted the beaded straps that fell upon her shoulders. Her fingers brushed over her Japor Snippet that hid underneath the silken cloth of her nightgown.

"Me`gs." she called.

"Yes my lady?" Me`gs walked over to where Padme` stood. Padme` smiled at her briefly before she turned to look out the window of her apartment. The stars twinkled as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. Her eyes locked upon the Jedi Temple and her heart gave a few painful thumps.

"I'm sure Dorme` or Sabe` has told you that I've released my handmaidens of their duties while on our stay on Coruscant?" she turned from the Jedi Temple to face Me`gs, who had a confused expression spread across her features.

"My lady?"

Padme` let out a laugh, which caused Me`gs even more confusion. "In private, you may call me Padme`. We may have not known each other long but I consider all of my handmaidens friends. It's the least I could do in return for you risking your lives for me." she smiled warmly at Me`gs as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go," Padme` ordered softly. "You are free to do as you wish the majority of our stay. If you happen to see the other new handmaidens, please tell them what I have told you."

Me`gs, flabbergasted and happy with her new found freedom, decided she indeed was going to enjoy her time here. She was already enjoying Padme`'s character as well.

"Thank you my l- I mean, Padme`."

"Me`gs." Padme` grinned in response and made a shooing motion with her hand. Me`gs quickly gave a small bow and bid Padme` a goodnight.

At last, alone, Padme` let out a sorrow filled sigh. She exited her sleeping room and into the main room where she found C3-PO wobbling aimlessly around.

"I'm retiring for the night. Goodnight Threepio." she called out to the golden droid who's back was facing her view.

"And a goodnight to you, Mrs. Padme`." C3-PO replied. "I believe I may shut down for the night, if that's alright."

Padme` nodded and ducked out of the main room and headed towards her refresher. After she freshened up a bit she made her way to her large bed and curled on top of the covers. She grasped at the empty spot next to her and let out a quiet whimper. It had been so long since she had seen Anakin in person. Sure, she saw him quite frequently on the Holonet - he was the 'hero with no fear' after all - but to have him here in person was another whole story. She longed for him to gather her in his strong arms and curl into his embrace, to bury her face into his chest and listen to his soothing steady heart beat. His velvety voice chanting how much he missed her, how much he loved her. Run her fingers through those tousled brown locks as she peppered his face with kisses. Tears streamed down her face as she drowned in her own misery.

At day, she was the strong and respected senator the people loved. At night, she was nothing but a girl lost in loneliness. She worked non stop all day, limiting her night times.. where she had to be alone. She didn't let her feelings and thoughts get in the way of her duty, no, she only allowed her feelings to come alive when she was locked up in her corridors, where the silence was only broken by her quiet sobs. The nights haunted her and she dreaded the thought of it. The only peaceful nights she ever had since the war started was when Anakin was by her side, her in his arms. And the last time they saw one another was nearly a full year ago. It had been the longest time they spent apart.

It didn't help that she couldn't contact him at all. It was too risky to try speaking with one another. Many knew that they were close friends, but no one thought anything more than friends would come about. Especially because where their duties lie. A Jedi and a former Queen, now a Senator.

Padme` let out a shaky breath as she curled up tighter into a ball, not caring at all to pull up the covers around herself.

She was near sleep when she heard the familiar sound of a door sliding open and closed. She sat up on her bed, her thoughts reeling. Only her handmaidens knew where she stayed, and only they had the key to her living quarters.

_Is this another attempt on my life? _she thought wearily. Somehow, the assassin attempts on her life didn't scare her as much as they should. Plus, to many's relief, no threats on her life had been made recently. _But why would they bother using the front door? There are many simple ways to go about their business.._ she almost snorted in amusement. Here she was, criticizing an assassin on his actions when her life was on the line. But for some reason she had a feeling this wasn't any one after her life. Padme` rolled herself out of bed and made her way out of the room. She walked into the main room and caught a figure dressed in familiar robes peering over C3-PO's quiet form. The moon shone over the figure as it lightly placed its hand on the shoulders of the sleeping droid.

"Belle`?" Padme` asked, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. She recognized the dress wear of one of the new handmaidens. She was unusually quiet and kept to herself but Padme` thought it to be nothing more than to be just nerves from her first day on Padme`'s side. Belle` had been a lot of help to Padme` today. She helped Padme` dress in a complicated dress wear for a meeting and tidied her apartment as she was away.

Belle` turned to Padme`, not surprised by her arrival. It was then Padme` realized that Belle` had never once taken off her hooded robes today. Padme` had yet to see what lied underneath the robe and the hood. The red dress she wore trailed behind her as Belle`'s shoes clicked on the ground as she walked slowly towards Padme`. Padme` noted that Belle` was quiet tall, a good couple inches taller than herself. The dark red robe she wore opened wider and Padme`'s eyebrows knotted in confusion.

_What an interesting.. figure.. for a woman.._ She thought. Noting how she could see muscles and broad shoulders. Belle` stopped walking when she stood right in front of Padme`. She bowed to the lady, her hood covering her face so well you could see nothing of her facial features, did not falter.

"What are you doing her? Didn't the others tell you that you're off duty for the rest of our stay?" she asked, confused on why Belle` would be here at this time of night.

"My lady, not even your orders could keep me away." a deeply many voice soothed from within the hood. Padme` jumped back, startled and surprised. Did she hear correctly? That sounded like.. no.. it couldn't be. It wasn't.

"Belle`..?" she took a few steps back.

Belle` let out a low chuckle before her hands curled around the hem of the hood and slipped it off. Padme`'s breath hitched and her heart stopped.

"Ani.." she breathed. Anakin's blue eyes twinkled merrily and a grin inched across his face.

"Hi, Angel." he said, just as breathless. He was mesmerized by her sheer beauty. Tears clouded her eyes as she leaped for him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. In return he wrapped his arms possessively around her small figure and gave a little twirl. He laughed as he stilled them both, burying his face onto the top of her hair and using his flesh hand to stroke her back and his other hand wrapped it around the whole of her waist. After a few minutes she finally looked up to his face. Brown eyes met blue and she felt even more tears trickle down her cheek. She brought her lips up to his in a passionate kiss and the worlds stop spinning and time ceased to tick. It was only him and her at that exact moment.

It was a long time before they broke apart. She took a step back and got a good look at his face. She frowned as she spot a scar running down his eye. She grazed her finger over it and her frowned deepened. Anakin closed his eyes at her touch and smiled a bit.

"Just a small accident, my love. Nothing to worry about."

Padme`, not wanting to ruin the moment with her worries, simply nodded.

"I've missed you greatly." she whispered.

"And I you, my love." he responded and reached out to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes as the flesh of his hand caressed her cheek in a loving manner. She leaned into his touch with a happy sigh and brought up her own hand to cover his.

"What are you doing on Coruscant?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"On a break. We almost didn't come to Coruscant." he murmured. "I was delighted to hear you were here too. I raced over as soon as I could."

She nodded and stroked her thumb across the back of his hand. "Are Obi-Wan and Ahsoka here with you?"

"Mm hmm." he grazed his hand down her neck and over her collar bone. "We'll probably stop by here all together in the next couple days to pay you a visit. Snips has been complaining about being stuck in the temple with nothing to do, and we've only been there for 3 days." he chuckled as his hand dipped into her nightgown and drew out the Japor Snippet that was safely hidden from view.

"I remember when I gave this to you." he murmured.

She opened her eyes and looked down to the necklace he was now holding. She smiled lovingly at him before her eyebrows furrowed.

"Anakin, how exactly did you manage to get here?"

Anakin blushed and laughed. "Well..." he grinned at her. She bit her lip and reached over and yanked off his robe. It fluttered to the ground and revealed her husband, dressed in a fancy red dress her handmaidens were required to wear on duty. Padme` bit her lip harder to try to bite back the laugh the formed in the back of her throat at seeing her husband in a dress. Alas, it was no use and her giggles busted through her lips like a flowing river and she had to lean against a near by wall to keep her steady as laughter rocked through her body. Her contagious laughter soon caught on to Anakin and soon he was laughing too.

Padme` slumped on the ground as her laughter died down. "You were here all day? Why didn't you say anything?" she gave him an accusing glare.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sabe` said it was the only way for me to see you without anyone knowing, besides themselves, that I was here. Teckla and Elle` said if I was going to dress as a maiden, I had to act as one too. They threatened to ruin my surprise of being here for you if I didn't for at least the whole day act as your hand maiden."

"Interesting, I sure have to thank them for this comical moment." she giggled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, my love."

She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Ani.."

"I would sell my soul for you."

She looked up into his eyes, his face completely serious. She leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before she found herself laughing again.

"It seems as though I can't take you seriously with this dress on you." she teased.

"Well, my lady, maybe it would be better if I take it off." he asked huskily.

Padme`'s face heated up before she burst into laughter once again. She stood up with a wobble before she helped her poor husband off the ground. She brushed at his dress with a wide smile and pecked his cheek.

"Come. I shall help you and in return you will snuggle with me." she tugged him towards her bedroom.

Anakin's blue eyes stayed upon her gorgeous figure and he smiled lovingly at her before he affectionately replied, "Anything for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _And that is the end. I'm seriously enjoying writing one-shots like this. I have another Star Wars one-shot on my profile and there are sure to be more in the near future. Please leave a** review** on what you think of this. Until next time, Yodakat. c:_


End file.
